Far Past Pretense
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Regina can only take so much pretense from Rumpelstiltskin. Spoilers for 7x08. Alternate take on a scene. Golden Queen as per my usual


Author's note: So I've been sitting on this since roughly a week or so after 7x08 aired. I've been so busy that I simply haven't had to time to post it, even though it's a short piece. I wasn't satisfied with the last scene between Regina and Rumpel so, being me: I wrote an alternate version. I don't know if I'll have any material done before the end of the year at this point, but at the very least: I wanted to get this out there.

* * *

Far Past Pretense

There was a limit to how much deception Regina could take; _especially_ when it was clear that Rumpelstiltskin was reveling in toying with her.

"The only thing we've ever teamed up for is a few Happy Hours," that damnable smirk – she could never decide if she would rather kiss or slap it off – crossed his mouth as he took a long, slow drag of whiskey.

Frustration became mixed with arousal at the deliberate action. The flimsy thread of patience snapped and Regina slammed her hands down on the bar's surface with a resounding bang. "God _dammit_ Rumpel! Stop fucking around with me and tell me exactly what it is that you want!"

His eyes widened at her outburst; the glass slipping from his hands and falling to the floor.

The shatter startled them both, and they looked at each other for a brief moment before she grabbed a towel and walked around to the front of the bar while he knelt down to pick up the shards of glass.

"Careful," she admonished, her voice softer as she got down on her knees next to him. "I don't want you to cut yourself."

"You sure about that?"

She looked over at him and was taken aback by the hurt in his amber irises. Her sharp words had apparently done considerably better damage than a jagged shard of glass.

"Oh Rumpel," she shook her head. "I never _want_ to hurt you. Surely you know that. It's just that you make me so furious sometimes…"

"In this case, I deserved it….Regina." His hand crossed over hers, his nimble fingers rubbing tenderly over her knuckles.

Her breath caught in her throat. "You _are_ awake!"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "For a while now. I shouldn't have kept it from you angel. I'm sorry."

Regina gaped at the man before her. Over the many years that they had known each other – through countless agendas, battles, and backstabbing – the one thing he had _never_ done before was apologize. She knew, deep down, he'd always cared about her in his own way: he just had a unique method of showing it.

Whether it was forgiveness or something deeper that spurred her next action, she wasn't sure. But whatever it was: she didn't waste a moment in drawing him into her arms for a warm, genuinely grateful hug.

He went still against her for a moment, probably due to shock, but then he gave in fully to the embrace: arms curling around her to keep her as close as possible.

Rumpelstiltskin buried his head against her neck, and Regina couldn't resist nuzzling at his still short hair, missing the longer locks and yet inhaling deeply to take in his scent: a mix of the forest and deep, delicious dark magic, tinged with a hint of whiskey from earlier and something inherently masculine that she'd never been able to figure out.

His lips brushed lightly over the sensitive flesh of her throat, causing her to bite back a moan, and she gripped at his shoulders tightly when she felt a knowing smirk cross his mouth.

"You damnable flirt," she mumbled, hissing quietly as his tongue darted out briefly to taste at her skin.

"Couldn't resist, love," he grinned and finally pulled back to look into her eyes.

"You never can," she shook her head. "Must be part of why I love you so much."

The words slipped accidentally, but the meaning seemed to hang in the air between them.

Slowly, he carded his fingers through her untamed, chin-length curls, and before another thing could be said: he tugged her forward and claimed her lips with his own.

Though his mouth was gentle against hers, the underlying passion of the kiss could not be denied.

Her hands curled around his shirt collar and she dragged him close as the embrace deepened, nipping and teasing at his mouth until they both tugged away for air.

They stared at each other, the realization that their feelings for each other clearly ran a lot deeper than they gave credit for sinking in.

Regina leaned in so their foreheads were touching and closed her eyes. "I've waited a long time to do that properly."

"So have I…and no that whole fling with your doppelganger years back doesn't…it doesn't count," Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, chuckling in amusement at the memory.

"Yeah it's probably for the best that never worked out. Would have been horribly confusing." Her shoulders shook with laughter.

They stayed like that: basking in each other's warmth and company, until Rumpelstiltskin whispered. "Feel like getting out of here?"

Regina nodded. "Definitely. Any specific place in mind?"

"Oh I thought we could have dinner…then head back to my place where I fully intend to make up for a _lot_ of lost time with you."

"I really like the sound of that," she cupped his face and pressed her lips to his one more time.

And judging by the manner in which he kissed her back: it was clear he was going to hold true to every word of his promise.

The End


End file.
